Happily Divorced
by Gure-dono
Summary: K's divorced, and depressed. Hiro ends up saving him, and his love life. Ryuichi and Tohma just might have a cure for him, provided the colleague agrees. Will K fall madly in love AGAIN? KXOC
1. Too Drunk To Speak

This one's actually been in my computer for a while! It's not finished but I wanna post it, I hope you all like it!

* * *

K sat at the bar, slamming down another drink. This was what--? His fifteenth mug of hard liquor tonight? K couldn't keep track. In fact, he was so wasted, someone he knew could have walked up to him and say 'hi' and he wouldn't know who it was. He was also so drunk; he quit drinking and went outside wobbly as a flag in the wind. He fell to the ground, and just lying there in the empty sidewalk all alone.

Just then, a teenaged boy with red-brown hair and gray eyes waked by. He walked past K, and then stopped. He backtracked and looked down at the moaning figure. "…K…?" he asked kneeling down

"…" K just managed to open his eyes and see a familiar blurry figure above him. He smiled and closed his eyes

Hiro looked up at the establishment's name. "Oh you're so damn lucky I'm so nice to take you home." he picked K up and waited by the street for a cab.

K "hic"ed and grabbed Hero's shirt. "I… ca't… g-go… ome…" he mumbled

"Why not?" Hiro asked

"Joan… d-de-di-vorced…"

"…" Hiro looked up from K and whistled down a cab. He placed K in it and then got in himself. "Star hotel please." he sighed

Upon making it to the hotel, Hiro made a reservation and out it under the name of 'Tohma', since he and K are close friends. Hiro dragged K up two flights of stairs and went into the given room. There was a large bed, a large couch, a coffee table, a plasma TV, a mini fridge, a phone, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Hiro took K over to the bed and took off his guns, socks and shoes, his shirt and his pants leaving K in his boxer shorts. Hiro pulled the covers over him and plopped down on the couch after calling room service to take K's clothes and clean them.

Hiro stared at the clock, wondering what he was supposed to be doing. It was important… but what was it…? It had something to do with Shuichi… and Eiri… at their house…

The clock ticked, and ticked, and ticked, and ticked. "OH YEAH!" Hiro shouted and went for the phone; dialing the number that Shuichi gave him at rehearsal. The phone rang for about thirty seconds or so before Shuichi picked up.

"_Hello?"_ a voice asked

"Hey there, Shuichi. It's me, Hiro," he laughed

"_Hey Hiro!" _Shuichi laughed. _"Where are you!" _he asked happily as sizzling noises were heard.

"Stuck at a hotel." he laughed

"_What for?"_

"I was walking over and I took the back way, well, along this back way path I found K… drunk… on the sidewalk…" Hiro sighed

"_Is he all right?"_ Shuichi asked

"Yeah, only going to have a hell of a hang over tomorrow. I think we should cancel for rehearsal."

"_Right. You gonna be over soon? Diner's all most done." _he smiled happily

Hiro smirked and sighed. "No, not tonight. I gotta take care of our manager."

"_He's only drunk, he should be fine."_

"Yeah, normally, but he's been divorced."

"_What?" _Shuichi asked_ "Divorced?"_

"Yeah, all I got out of him was; '_can't go home, Joan divorced_.' And that was that. He passed out."

"_The poor guy…_"

"Ua-hua… say, Shuichi, just between us, don't tell anyone ok?" Hiro asked

"_Why?"_

"I don't think K would like it if we blabbed." he looked over to the sleeping figure that was half covered in soft moonlight.

* * *

Chapter 1 complete! If you're done, review, if not, continue! Adios! 


	2. The Sober Meeting

The sun rose with a bright excellence. Hiro was in the kitchen brewing up some coffee. He called for room service, ordering two breakfasts. Eggs, toast, and bacon. Hiro got out two coffee mugs and set them on the counter. He looked over to the bed, and saw that K hadn't moved from the position that he was in ever since last night. Hiro walked over to the ten by ten inch TV that was on the kitchen counter and turned on the news to see the weather forecast.

K rolled to the other side of the bed, and opened his eyes slowly, blinded by the light. He blinked a few times, and sat up. As the covers fell to his waist, he looked to the nightstand next to him. There lied his neatly folded clothes and his guns placed next to those. He was confused. All he remembered was going to a bar… that was it. How did he get here? K moaned quietly feeling the confusion in his hurricane throbbing head. He moved his hands to his temples and rubbed them softly. "Dammit, I'm never doing that again…" he mumbled

Hiro turned around, thinking he heard something. Lo and behold, there sat K rubbing his head. Hiro smiled, knowing that he wasn't dead from alcohol poisoning. He turned off the TV, and poured two cups of coffee. Hiro walked over to the bed. "Why good morning, K." he laughed. "Sleep well?"

K squinted up at the person who had said that. "Hiro…?" he asked

"Ua-hua." he sat on the edge of the bed. "Here, it's coffee. Should help the migraine." he held up a mug

"How did I… get here?" K asked. "What happened?"

"I dragged your ass here, and as for what happened, I don't know. You got really drunk, that's about it." he told as K sipped on the coffee. "I found you on the sidewalk, practically dead."

"I'm sorry… for… unconvincing you…" K mumbled

"Nah, its fine." Hiro laughed as there was a knock on the door. "Foods here." he smiled

The two ate and watched TV. As they finished, K took a shower and got dressed. Hiro, mean while, was stuffing his book bag with the small bottles of shampoo, water, pop, the coffee bags, and anything else he could. K walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, his hair up, and a towel around his shoulders. He looked at the scurrying Hiro across the room. "Hiro," he called.

Hiro stopped and looked behind him to see K. "Yeah?"

"…thank you…" he smiled

Hiro nodded smiling. "Where are you going to stay?"

"Joan said that I could have the summer house until this is all over. I'll be staying there." he told.

"…you gonna be ok?"

"What would make you feel better?"

"Get over it soon, don't ponder it, and get in the dating world again." Hiro said flipping the book bag over his shoulder. "Kay K?" he smiled, laughing

K smiled. "I'll try Hiro."

"It'll make you feel better. I promise." Hiro smiled walking out of the room. "And there's no practice today!" he shouted going down the stairs.

"A good cry then… will clear me up…" K said with shaking eyes.

The next day, K was feeling much better, doing as Hiro said and not dwelling on it. K made his way into N.G from the parking lot, the elevator and up to Tohma's office. He went to grab the handle of Tohma's door, and the door opened, K backed up, and a woman with papers in her hands and a large case hanging off her shoulder came out and bumped into K. She was startled and dropped the papers, the case falling to her elbow. "I-I'm sorry." she apologized picking up the papers.

"No, don't be, it was an accident." K smiled, helping her pick up the papers. They both stood back up and K handed her the papers she dropped. The woman had midnight black cropped hair, cut to the hairline and long strands off to the side of her face, small stands in the middle. She had pale skin and a well-built body structure. Faint reminiscence of an earth tone lipstick remained. Her hands were dainty and had on ring on her right hand, on her ring finger, but obviously not a wedding ring. Yellow glasses with black half-frames, eyes a dark green. For earrings, were two silver ear cuffs, one on each ear. A darkened tan shirt was mostly covered by the black leather jacket she wore. Her pants, black leather bellbottoms. And her shoes were black heels and were shiny.

"Well thank you, I have to get going." nodding to him, she smiled, and with a blush went down the hall.

"AKI-CHANNNN! WAIT FOR MEEE!" Ryuichi shouted as he ran though the door and up to the woman he called "Aki"

K raised an eyebrow and lowered the other watched the two.

"Aki-chan! Let's go out for lunch!" he laughed as he was hanging off her back holding onto her neck

"Sakuma-sama, I respect you, but you don't know me!" she said looking at him

"But you're a good friend of Tohma's! And any friend of Tohma's is a friend of mine!" he laughed. "I'll get to know you better if we're eating! C'mon, let's go to the diner down the street!" he said oh-so-happily

"All right, Sakuma-sama…" she sighed, walking into the elevator

"YAYYYY!" he cheered as the door closed.

K walked into Tohma's office. "Ryuichi's playmate?"

Tohma laughed. "No. The woman is a friend of mine from before _Nittle Grasper_, and you know Ryuichi, he likes to know everyone. Anyway, her name is Akiko Nozomi. She's a journalist at the local newspaper."

"What was she doing here?"

* * *

 **Describing hair style: **looking much like "Aeon" from the movie **"AeonFlux"  
**

Well then! Moving on! Review or move on! Adios!


	3. Let's See

"Now, now, K, no need to get defensive. I asked her to come in so she could get material for her next story. We're good friends so she's either reporting on N.G's latest to-doings, or on band's and their members. She's very popular in the world of music journalism. She's a good woman; she doesn't taint the names of people. Her next story is on _Bad Luck_ and its members. I just asked her to come in and get the addresses of Shuichi, Hiro, and Fujisaki. She'll be visiting them later tonight." Tohma told K

"Oh," K mumbled

"So…" he paused. "I heard about your divorce."

"Yeah…" K murmured looking at the floor.

"SO! Aki-chan!" Ryuichi called happily as they sat at a booth in the diner. "What is it you do for a living?" he asked

"I'm a journalist in the music world." Akiko answered

"Is that why you look so cute?" he asked smiling at her, his eyes shut

She looked up to Ryuichi shocked. "I suppose so." she laughed it off

"What do you like to do with your spare time?"

"Sit in my backyard and watch nature. Or sometimes I practice martial arts." she smiled

"So you can kick somebody's ass if they tick you off!" he asked excided

Once more, she looked at him shocked. "It's only for defensive purposes, but yes, I could." she laughed, as a waitress put their food down in front of them.

"Aki-chan?" Ryuichi looked at her

"Yeah?" Akiko responded

"Why do you wear those yellow glasses?" he asked innocently. "They make your eyes all dark-ish and unattractive… I bet your eyes are much more beautiful without them."

"I rather… I not talk about it, Sakuma-sama…" she turned and lowered her head to the left

"Why not? I'd love to see your eyes." a much more serious Ryuichi came out, his hand going for her face

"Please, Sakuma-san," she begged him not to touch her glasses. She shut her eyes and raised her right shoulder to the side of her face.

"Tell me why. No one else will know." he told her. "I promise."

"…" she sat there thinking. "If he truly wants to be my friend… he shouldn't care…" she thought. "My eyes…" she spoke up. "Are… not normal coloring… my eyes… are a mutation… when I was a child… I was constantly teased. They made fun of me… and did horrible things to me. When I became a teenager… I obtained my own style, and with that, these glasses covered my eyes and made them less noticeable. I gained more confidence. I'm just… I'm afraid that if I take them off… people would exile me again…" she said softly

Ryuichi gave her a strange look and stood up, walked to the other side of the booth, and sat down next to Akiko. He wrapped one arm around her middle body and with his other arm, he took off the glasses, set them on the table, and turned her head towards his own. "Let me see, Aki-chan." he pleaded lowering his arm from her face

Akiko's eyebrows knitted and then loosened. She opened her eyes, and looked into Ryuichi's strong blue eyes. Her eyes shook, hoping that he would accept her like her only friend, Tohma did.

Ryuichi starred at her for a moment and then gave a light smile. He leaned in, tilted his head, and gave her a peck on the lips. "I've seen eyes like that before. And they fit you wonderfully." he smiled happily at the blushing woman. "If you must, wear them. But if it's just you and I, or you, Tohma and I, and we're alone, please, take them off. Your eyes are too beautiful to be hidden by some cheap plastic." he encouraged her. "In fact, take this," he held up his right hand and took the silver ring off his ring finger, took her left hand and placed it on her finger next to her pinky finger. "And don't forget about it, all right?" he smiled at her

"Sure, Sakuma-san." she smiled

"Call me Ryuichi!" he smiled like a child

* * *

It's not what you think! This story was not made to be this pair! More to come on that! Review or move on!Adios! 


	4. Italian And A Ride

It was later that night around 5 when Akiko's phone rang while she was typing up the beginning to her report on _Bad Luck_. She was in her workroom, sitting at the computer. She leaned to her left and put it on speakerphone. "Moshi moshi, Nozomi residence." she answered leaning back in her chair

Tohma laughed. _"Moshi moshi Aki-kun."_

"_MOSHI MOSHI AKI-CHANN!" _Ryuichi shouted in the background

Aki laughed. "What's up Tohma-san?"

"_Aki, I've told you call me Tohma. We've known each other for what? Nine years now?"_

"_Lucky dog!" _Ryuichi commented

"It doesn't feel right, you're older than me." she sighed

"_So is Ryuichi," _Tohma commented

"And I call him Ryuichi-sama."

"_Ooohhhh, Aki-chan, you break my heart." _Ryuichi sobbed on Tohma's desk near the phone

"Poor baby." she giggled

"_Say Aki, when do you think you'll be done interviewing the boys?" _Tohma asked

"Give or take… a hour and a half? Why do you ask?" she questioned

"_I wanted to meet up with you so that you could interview the manager. Of course, Ryuichi would be there too." _he laughed

"Seven thirty?" she looked at the clock. "Sure, I could go for that. Where?"

"_The little Italian place down on 34th and Main."_

"Christ Tohma, I can't even get into that place. Shit, I can't afford the water." she commented. "How the hell'd you get a reservation?"

"_I rented the place out. It'll just be the four of us. I'll see you soon, Aki."_

"_BYE-BYE AKI-CHAN!" _Ryuichi laughed as Tohma hung up.

**_7:38 at 34th and Main._**

The bell on the door jingled as Akiko made her way into the restaurant.

"AKI-CHAN!" she was suddenly glomped by Ryuichi. "Aki-chan… you're wet…"

"It's raining out side, Ryuichi-san." she sighed standing up. The two made their way down the aisle and to where Tohma sat. Ryuichi, clinging to her arm the entire way.

"Aren't you fashionably late." Tohma looked up at her, slightly disappointed as he leaned against the tan wall.

"Hai, sorry Tohma, I had to walk from Nakano-kun's house. And then it started down pouring, and I'm wearing heels…" she complained bowing to him

"You were walking?" Tohma asked

"Well, my Mo-Ped is out of gas and my brother has the Explorer, and walking is good for you… and the houses didn't seem all that far apart!" he laughed

"Fujisaki lives a mile away from N.G…" Tohma told

"I know, I called them all to make sure they didn't have plans, Nakano and Shindou-kun were home and were free, but Fujisaki wasn't home." she sighed

"I'm sorry." Tohma apologized. "You can interview him at N.G tomorrow before rehearsal."

"Thank you." she gratified

"Ahh, there you are K-san!" Ryuichi laughed pointing to K who was walking up to the table

"I went to the bathroom…" he said. "I didn't go anywhere."

"Akiko, this is _Bad Luck's_ manager, K. K, this is the woman I told you about." Tohma smiled

"It's a pleasure to see you again." Aki held out her hand smiling

"Like wise, I'm sure." K took her hand and kissed the top of it gently

Aki giggled slightly. It had been a long time since anyone had kissed her on her hand. The only one who had done that recently was Tohma. His greetings to her were usually a hug or a kiss. It was a hug when his wife was around, and when they met on their own it was a kiss on the hand, lips or cheek. It was no big deal since they were friends and all.

"Have a seat Aki-chan!" Ryuichi nearly glomped her into the booth and into the wall

Aki gasped piercingly as her shoulder slammed into the wall. Tohma looked at her worried, K shocked and Ryuichi starting to feel sick. She slipped her right hand into her jacket and touched her upper shoulder from her fingertips to her palm. She pulled it out and saw blood.

"Aki!" Tohma strained jumping up

"You moron!" K cocked a gun to Ryuichi's temple.

"I'm sorry…!" Ryuichi sobbed.

Aki gawked at the gun, totally shocked and frightened. "D-don't worry about it, Ryuichi-san isn't to blame." she laughed. "When I was over Nakano-kun's house I had an accident. He was watching a neighbor's dog for this weekend and its very excitable. As I was leaving, it caught my feet and I… fell onto the glass coffee table he had and it shattered. That's why I was late, Nakano-kun was trying to be helpful and bandage up my laceration. The cut is deep and fresh, so it'll take a while to heal and probably leave a scar, but it's not Ryuichi-san's fault. See? My shirt is even ripped." she explained and pulled down her jacket revealing a bloody sleeve and bled though bandages.

"Oy, Aki…" Tohma sighed pealing off her old bandages and tying a cloth napkin around it. "Whenever I'm away you seem to get hurt many ways." he laughed smiling

"That's not completely my fault." she smiled weakly

"Oh, say, how's your boyfriend? ua… what's his name…? Oh! Ryouhei?"

She laughed nervously scratching her head. "We… he broke up a week ago."

"Did he hurt you, Aki-chan?" Ryuichi asked

"No," she laughed. "He was just… having an affaire…"

"And _that_ didn't affect you?" K asked surprised

"Not really, there were signs that he was cheating on me. But we're not here to talk about me!" she laughed, not caring about past relations

"Right, we're here to interview K." Tohma laughed feeling responsible for the subject

The time passed and before they new it, it was eleven o' clock. They all had something to eat, and with that, one alcoholic drink, that of which, none of them had finished, and had worn off. They ended up telling stories and laughing at jokes, dirty or not. Aki, just finishing laughing, looked at her wristwatch. "Oh hell…" she cursed. "I have to get going."

"Awwwww, why Aki-chan?" Ryuichi asked

"Because I have to be to work in about seven hours, and it takes about an hour to get to my house with good traffic, and I still have to have a rough draft by the time I walk into work tomorrow for my segment on _Bad Luck_ proceeding to the paper Saturday." she sighed out in one sentence

"Aw, poor Aki-chan's gonna be wiped out tomorrow." Ryuichi wined

"Tell me about it…" she sighed

"Um, Aki…" Tohma interrupted. "What are you going to do about a ride home?"

She froze. "…I think I have enough for bus-fair…"

"The buses don't run this late."

"Dammit…" she cussed

"It's alright Aki, I'll give you a ride home. I should be heading back to my place as well." he smiled at her reassuringly

"I'll have to come with you too, since you gave me a ride here." K added

"Oh, me too." Ryuichi smiled

"Well then, let's get going." Tohma smiled

The four made their way to the door, out of the restaurant and to Tohma's car. K called shotgun and Ryuichi wined about it, only t realize that he'd be sitting in the back with Akiko. "Akiiii-channnn…" Ryuichi said sweetly

"Yes, Ryuichi-san?" she asked sliding in and buckling up her seat belt as Tohma started up the vehicle

Ryuichi hopped in and did the same. "I know you're gonna be busy and all, but could I stay the night with you?" he asked smiling at her as a child

"…why…?" she asked

"Cuz my apartment is being renovated for cockroaches, and Tohma and his wife are reallyyyy noisy at night, if ya catch my drift." Ryuichi laughed

"I'm trying to get my wife pregnant, Ryuichi." Tohma said stiffly, offended by how rudely he brought up the subject of his sex life

"…" Aki covered her mouth after a small chuckle was let out. Tohma glared into the rearview mirror. "Of course you can stay with me, Ryuichi-san, if Tohma has to do what his wife wants him to, I have no choice but to let you stay." she tried her hardest not to laugh as Ryuichi and K burst out laughing. Tohma, angered, merely gripped the steering wheel harder.

* * *

Fun stuff! XD I'm proud of it. SO, Review or move on! Adios! 


	5. You Charmer you

They reached her house in about fifty minutes or so. Akiko and Ryuichi unbuckled and Ryuichi got out of the car and stretched. "I'll say K, you have to be one of my favorite managers to have interviewed. You were honest and blunt, it's an honor to know you." she patted him on the shoulder

"You as well." he chuckled

Aki got out and Tohma rolled down the window. "Don't tell your wife I said that, she doesn't like me as is." she laughed leaned down to Tohma's eye level

"And you know why." he sighed. "No worries, I won't mention I even saw you today except at N.G." he smiled at her.

"Thanks Tohma." she leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Take care." she said as he rolled up the window and down the street.

"Aki-chan, is that your house!" Ryuichi asked pointing to a high-tech looking white house

"Yes, it is. Come now, we have to find you a place to sleep." she smiled

"I could sleep with you Aki-chan, it's not a problem, I'm not gonna try anything." he clanged to her arm again

"I'm probably only going to get a few hours sleep anyway, you'll practically have the entire bed to yourself considering what time you're going to bed." she unlocked the front door to reveal the living room.

"Aki-chan doesn't need to be alone all night, I'll stay up with you." he said as he gasped at the amazing room.

"But you need your sleep, Ryuichi-san."

"So does Aki-chan." he said with a gruff face. He paused, waiting for the tension to decrease. "I was going to be a journalist before I got together with Tohma and Nuriko-kun… let me do the rough draft for you Aki. You're in need of dire sleep. You seem a little slow and that's lack of sleep. Women who don't get their sleep are at greater chance to get insomnia, brittle bones, and loss of memory. See? I can do it. Give me your notes, show me to the computer, and I'll have the draft done no later than one o' clock." Ryuichi, much more seriously, smiled at her.

"Is that why you wanted to stay? To give me some extra sleep?" she asked softly, confused at his actions

Ryuichi laughed. "Much more than that." he patted her on the head. "So c'mon, show me where you work."

Tohma, stopping at a red light, looked over to K, who was looking out the window. "K?" Tohma asked

"Hmm?" he turned his head to Tohma

"Daydreaming?"

"Kinda," K sighed

"So," he paused to put the car back in drive. "What did you think of Akiko?"

"She seemed very passionate about her job, the way she paid attention."

Tohma laughed. "I don't think she was being passionate about her job."

"And what does that mean?"

"…it means you wooed her, smart one."

"Wooed!" K shouted

"You charmer you." Tohma laughed. "In all seriousness, I think that you should at least go out on a date with her once. I think you'd like her."

"Would she go out with a man who has a child?"

"Yes, she's dated them all. In fact, she's about given up on love."

"Well, Ryuichi-san, his is where I spend my time working." Aki pushed the door up to reveal a plain working room. Only decorated with a few small cases of books and a clock. There were two desks. One had nothing but a small printer with many papers stacked next to it, and the other desk had the computer. There was a shelf with a sound system. Two speakers and a CD/tape player. On both ends, of the shelves were filled completely with CD's. "I know it isn't much to look at, but there are less distractions." she said as she stepped inside.

"It's fine, Aki." Ryuichi smiled. "I have your notes and a computer. I'll be done in no time, so you can head off to bed. Leave everything to me." he smiled hopping up to the platform where the computer was.

"…thank you Ryuichi. No one's ever done anything like this for me before." se smiled at him happily.

He froze, and turned around slowly. "…what did… what did you call me…?" Ryuichi asked, shocked and eyes wide and sparkling.

"R-Ryuichi…?" she asked back

"AAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Ryuichi shouted like a schoolgirl as he dropped her notebook and jumped onto her, causing the both of them to fall to the ground. He laughed uncontrollably. "You called me by my first name!" he squealed

"O-oh…!" she laughed nervously blushing

* * *

There's more to come people, just like my other stories > I promise all of the questions in your head will be answered in later chapters, that's all for now! Review! Adios! 


End file.
